Supine
by Righteous Sins
Summary: A secret society of those who crave power, and the people they control. A young Blood Elf is plucked from her life and thrown into this new, dark world. Rated M for lemons/futanari. You have been warned. Updates will come if they are wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"On your knees, bitch!" The voice was low, sexy and undoubtedly feminine. The blindfold over the slender, petite Blood Elf's eyes was tight and dark enough to block all vision. As a result, her other senses- hearing, touch, smell- were elevated beyond the norm. She could hear the soft tread of the woman upon the floor. She could feel the stirring of the air currents in the room, chill against her exposed skin. She could smell the scents of this room. Blood, sweat and… something else. Something primal.

She was scared. She'd been abducted less than an hour ago by two large orcs. Out of nowhere, in the middle of the marketplace- and no one had even turned their head. They had simply turned away as she was trussed up like a hog and tossed in the back of a carriage, bound head to foot in tight ropes and gagged with some kind of rag. That was when they'd put the blindfold on her. After that, she'd been driven somewhere and the gag had been swapped with some sort of ball on a leather strip that left her little room to breathe, let alone speak. It was a little loose though, and with experimentation she'd discovered that it left just enough room to make sounds.

And then the woman voice had taken her, and taken her to this room and was now growling at her to get on her knees. She remained defiantly on her feet. "Fine," The voice said irritably. A foot planted itself viciously behind her left knee, and she crumpled with a strangled cry of pain, landing on her knees. "That's better." Said the voice. She knelt there, shuddering as she felt the footsteps circle her completely. They paused in front of her. She felt a hand on her face- and then two hands, ripping her tunic open. She cried out again, this time in shock as the hands also pried off her bra, leaving her modestly sized breasts out in the open. She shivered, suddenly cold. The hands worked once more, tearing her pants and panties open, leaving the tattered remains hanging off of her body.

"Not bad, not bad," the woman murmured, running her hand through Aurum's golden-blonde hair. The intimacy of the gesture sent pangs of fear down Aurum's spine. "But will you be a nice little girl and not resist, or are you going to be a naughty girl and try to resist?" Aurum stayed still, sweating despite the room's slightly cool temperature. The footsteps went away, then came back. "Here," the woman's voice spoke. "A present for you, my new pet." Aurum jerked back in shock and felt something on her neck click into place, snugly fit. It didn't choke her, but it wasn't loose either. Dread filled her as she realized what it was- a collar.

"Right." The voice now took on a bored monotone. "You are now my faithful servant- no, scratch that, you're my slave. Specifically a slave. Of mine. Anyways, you will follow my commands. You will not attack me in any way, hurt me in any way, or make an attempt- or enable another to make an attempt- upon my life. You will speak with none but myself, another controller, or other slaves without special permission. You will do nothing without my permission. Is this clear?" Aurum didn't react. If this bitch thought she was going to do whatever she said just because she'd put a collar on her, she was nuts. "Oh, bugger. Nod if you understand." Her head jerked almost on its own, surprising her. No, no, no! She needed to resist this, not go along with it!

The blindfold was whisked from her face. The light was low; its only source one guttering torch on the wall and the gem embedded in Aurum's collar. It was red, a prime ruby, and something seemed to glow and whirl within it. The collar was cast of pure gold and was fastened magically, for she could see no clasp about its circumference. She looked up, into eyes that were a startling shade of gold. They were set in a face that was thin, angular; almost harsh in its construction, with narrow cheekbones and sharp corners. Her ears were pointed sharply but ended far short of the full Blood Elf length that all elves, Aurum included, sported. They looked like they'd been clipped, and done really well. She had hair that was the color of blood- deep red and shiny, luxurious and flowing. It was cut short so it fell in a short wavy cut, easily covering one eye if left unattended and barely reaching her shoulders. She had a full figure, not fat but well-built with perfectly round breasts. She wore a tight black leather outfit that left little to the imagination. Her eyes were accented with deep black kohl around her curiously golden eyes, which seemed to glow softly as they watched her. Despite the circumstances, Aurum's breath was taken away. This woman was beautiful.

She also possessed a stern, commanding aura. Most people didn't believe in auras, but Aurum could see them. This new woman's matched her hair- the color of blood. It spoke of dark things done in dark rooms, of sin and lust and bondage. Wait, bondage? That was awfully specific for her reads. But it was there, unmistakable- bondage. The woman paced before her, her chest heaving alluringly in its tight leather confinement. "I am your Mistress. You will refer to me as Mistress at all times. Are we clear?" Another nod forced its way through her. It was an odd feeling- fighting something but feeling right when it happened. That was what obeying her felt like- right. Like it was only natural.

"However, if you must know and so you don't bother me about it ever, my name here is Clyotis." She pronounced it like "Cly-oh-tis." It was an unusual name. In fact, she could not recall a single instance she had ever come across it in any book or song. "And you are Aurum, so don't bother with introductions. Blood elf, family in the Outlands, travelled to Silvermoon to study at the University." She read these all off from memory, and a corner of her mouth twitched up. "We've made arrangements. They won't miss you." Drat. She had been about to threaten that somebody would miss her. The truth was, these were dangerous times and travelling had been a risk in the first place. Her family would assume the worst, as would the university. She swallowed nervously. The woman- Mistress- smiled cruelly at her reaction.

"Now, let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Her voice snuck into Aurum's mind, wrapped around her brain and made her unable to think. There was no thought of resistance. Only of obeying. The woman cut her bonds, but Aurum hardly noticed. "Now… Tell me, what do you want to do?" _Kill you!_ A small voice screamed in the back of her head.

"Serve you," her real voice said. She felt something leave her then- something small, not physical, but tangible nonetheless.

"Touch yourself." The voice plowed on smoothly but Aurum hitched on the words. She hesitated, gazing at her Mistress- the woman- questioningly. "Well, go on then," the woman urged. "Pleasure yourself with your fingers." Happily, Aurum found that she had the strength to resist her this time. The woman crossed her arms. "The more you disobey, the more painful this is going to be for you," she warned as Aurum's face suddenly contorted with pain. Her collar burned like molten metal, searing her flesh and sending spikes of pain into her head. "Do it!" The voice commanded, and Aurum obeyed. Her hand moved down, her middle finger rubbing down the length of her folds. The pain disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place. She gasped softly as she touched herself, flooded with relief both from the pain and from finally giving in to the woman. It felt good- no, it felt great to obey her.

"That's it, pet," The woman encouraged her, looming over her with hunger in her eyes. "Keep going, faster…" Aurum needed no encouragement. Her fore and middle fingers flew along her slit, stopping occasionally to rub her clit harshly. She moaned and panted softly, caught up in the act. Her fingers formed a wedge and she pushed them into herself, crying out softly and spreading her legs to better thrust into herself. Faster and faster, until she felt herself nearing the brink of pleasure…

A hand caught her wrist, and she was jerked out of her reverie to see that the woman had stopped her. "You will only come if I give you permission," she hissed, her eyes bright. "Is that clear?" Aurum jerked her head eagerly, almost whimpering. The woman released her and gestured for her to continue. "Well, go on then." Her fingers pounded into herself once more, and she was gasping and moaning and leaking her juices out onto the floor like some kind of slut. She didn't care. It felt good, and her Mistress wanted her too. She reached the edge, hovering on the brink; she remembered what the woman had told her.

"P-Please…" she whimpered, bouncing with her motions a little now- "I-I need t-to c-come… Please…" Her begging seemed to turn the woman on. She leaned forward, leather bound breasts heaving.

"Come, you bitch!" Aurum's fingers flew and she brought herself off, screaming and collapsing onto the floor, fingers still working feebly as her juices spread across the hard wooden floor. The woman breathed in deeply, triumph flashing in her eyes as she smelt her pet's sex. She had her now, she knew. The elf didn't know it yet, but she was hers.

The woman stood, snapping her fingers and summoning two bouncers from the corridor. One handed her a long, blood red hooded cloak, which she threw on. "Take her to my room," she ordered. "I'll be along shortly. I have some business to attend to." She swept out of the room as the completely covered guards easily picked Aurum up, whisking her away to the woman's room.

The Mistress herself had some personal matters to attend to. The proceedings had increased her lust considerably, but it wouldn't do to find release in her new slave. She would have to take matters into her own hands and… improvise.

She knocked on a door which was opened by a tall Draenei woman. Her eyes matched the azure tint of her skin and her breasts filled her flowing cloth gown. She stepped back and allowed the elf into her room, closing the door behind her. There were no introductions.

"Clyo," The Draenei greeted her warmly. "I hear you have a new pet." Clyotis nodded, suddenly looking mildly uncomfortable.

"That's actually why I'm here, Syl," She began. "I… Umm…" She stammered as the Draenei's piercing gaze seemed to sweep over her. A smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"I understand." She moved around behind a screen, presumably fetching something or other. "After your session with your new pet, you're aroused." Clyotis sighed in relief.

"Yes, I am," she said. "So, I was wondering if you maybe had a spare concubine, or…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the now-naked Draenei who came out from behind the curtain. The sexy space goat had a smirk on her face. Something hazy and gas-like lurked around her fingertips, which moved subtly, wrapping and prodding at the smoke gathered in her hand.

"I had other ideas," She said softly. Suddenly the smoke in her hand filled the room, soft and hazy and extremely warm. The elf couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. A dark shape loomed out of the fog. Soft lips met hers, and deliciously naked skin found the exposed areas of her skin. She felt hands with nimble fingers working at her clothes, undoing leather ties and pulling them off. Her capable hands cupped the elf's breasts, her thumbs playing with her nipples. Clyo let out a soft moan, allowing herself to be pulled down onto a bed that hadn't been there before.

She felt the lips move to her breasts and realized that she was falling behind. Her dominant nature asserted itself, and she threw her arms around the Draenei, rolling on top of her and pressing her mouth to the blue girl's hungrily. Her fingers shoved their way down, pushing two fingers into her moist folds and feeling her squirm. She set up a fast pace, pistoning in and out rapidly.

The Draenei struck back just as ravenously. Her hand found Clyo's rock-hard, throbbing cock between her legs and grabbed it, stroking up and down its length and drawing a grunt from the elf.

Despite the elf's natural dominant personality, in the end it was a simple question of species. Draenei were bigger and stronger than any other species of the earth. Syl easily rolled the elf back and held her down, stroking her cock. She leaned in and took it in her mouth, wasting no time in using her tongue and teeth to play with the elf's sensitive glans. She grimaced and grunted, desperately trying to hold back; but it was to no avail. She grunted once more and came, her seed pouring into Syl's mouth. The Draenei swallowed it all easily, coming up and wiping off her mouth with a satisfied smile. The elf took a moment to compose herself, laying back and panting.

"Thanks," She muttered. The Draenei's eyes glinted as she started stroking the elf's limp length again. Clyo gasped- so soon after an orgasm, her organ was hyper-sensitive, and the blue alien's administrations were sending pangs of pleasure coursing through her body. She felt herself begin to get hard again.

Syl climbed up until she was perched above the elf's erection, her dripping pussy poised directly over it. Her hooves were firmly planted in the soft bed. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Not so fast, you still owe me for that one. I always hear about the stamina of you futanari- here's your chance to prove it." She began to slowly lower herself onto the elf.

"Screw that," Clyo growled, grabbing the alien's hips and pounding into her. Their cries of ecstasy mingled and they were both instantly transported into bliss. The elf thrusted up as hard and as fast as she could, the Draenei matching her movements until she came with a final howl. Her pussy walls tightened around the elf's length, milking it and sending her crashing into an orgasm as well, her seed filling the Drae's tight pussy.

This time it was the Drae who collapsed in ecstasy, still shivering from her orgasm. The elf smirked triumphantly, extracting herself from the alien and dressing herself, tucking her dick back in her pants. "Thanks, Syl," She called over her shoulder. "It was refreshing." She swept out of the room, her cloak billowing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The compound was laid out with a hierarchy in mind- the more powerful controllers were further down. As such, the top level was a lobby; beneath that was a kitchen and servants quarters; the third level was shops and entertainment for the controllers and their special pets. In the third level, towards the center of the space was a large theatre. In it, different spectacles were laid out each week. Some weeks it had two females going at it; others it had straight couplings and some rare weeks they got creative. This was one of those weeks.

Clyo had dropped by her quarters and changed into a more regal-looking gown. It was blood-red with dark blue accents and was accompanied by a gold necklace of the finest worksmanship. It was set with a deep, teardrop shaped ruby. Her eyes were lined with her trademark black kohl, bringing into sharp focus her golden eyes. Overall, she cut a sharp, imposing, and beautifully deadly figure. There she also found her new pet waiting for her, clad in the clean white servant's robes all new _obligatus_ wore. Later, if she performed admirably, her pet would be free to choose the colors of her robes. Almost immediately a tailor would be hired to sew Clyo's symbol on them.

So, she and her pet were now sitting next to each other in the darkening theater. "Do not speak," The Mistress murmured softly to her pet. "Only watch and enjoy." The room was wide and shaped like a semi-circle, with tiers of seats spreading out from a raised stage in the middle. The stage was hardwood and was currently occupied by an obsidian altar-like thing. It was bare otherwise.

Aurum could feel the collar on her neck. It hugged her neck and the gem over her throat pulsed steadily like a heartbeat. She supposed it should have felt suffocating, but its presence actually served to comfort her. It felt… Solid, dependable. She was beginning to get an inkling of her feelings- like she'd been flailing in an uncertain world, drowning in all the choices she was constantly forced to make. This life offered a tempting glimpse into another- One where somebody else made all the choices and all she had to do was go along with it.

Suddenly, a large boom rocked the theater and a mushroom cloud of blue smoke exploded from the center of the stage. It dissipated alarmingly quickly to reveal the tall, blue-robed figure of a Draenei woman. Her eyes were as azure as her skin, and flashed dramatically as she surveyed the room. It could have been just her, but it looked like her gaze lingered for just a moment longer on her new Mistress. "That's Sylvia," came the soft whisper. "She runs these shows. Master of illusions and smoke." Sylvia raised her arms in a dramatic gesture.

"Tonight!" Her voice thundered from above, filling the silent auditorium. She continued in a much softer voice. "Two young night elves find themselves trapped in an ancient tomb." Behind her, lights flicked on, and two naked, very beautiful purple-skinned elves lay huddled with each other against a stone wall. "But they are not alone." Another light winked on to barely illuminate an ominous hole in the wall from which two red eyes could be seen peering from. "Now that the stage is set, our story can begin. Watch… and enjoy." In an explosion of bluish smoke, Sylvia and the altar disappeared from the stage.

The actors began to speak in hushed, frightened tones that nonetheless carried clearly through the space. "W-where are we?" One whimpered.

"I don't know- someplace under the lake?" The other whispered back. "That weird current pulled us down." The conversation carried on as such for a while before one of them stood.

"Well, I'm going to explore a bit," she said, her voice quavering. She looked nervous but also determined. "I have to use the restroom anyhow." The other one laughed, a quick, scared laugh.

"G-Good luck with that down h-here." The more adventurous one plodded off towards the hole in the wall, seemingly unaware of it. She walked past it. Something emerged from the hole- a slinking, dark tendril of shadow. It lazily moved along, following the night elf, who had stopped to investigate a large rock. The tendril paused- then shot forward, exploding into a web of dark vines that wrapped themselves around the elf. She went down with only a surprised squeak.

"Nelly?" The voice of the other elf drifted across the cave. "Was- was that you? Are you okay?" The vines dug into the ground, holding the elf down with her legs spread. Her eyes were wide open with terror. One of the tendrils reared above her and blossomed open to reveal a strangely dick-like tip that hardened and elongated. It pulsed and throbbed oddly. The vine muffling the elf was released, and she took in a deep breath, intending to scream, when the dick-tentacle shoved its way down her throat. It thrust in and out of her roughly, shaking her entire body and causing her to gag. It shuddered and contracted, getting deep inside her and holding it there for a minute.

The elf wrenched her head from the vines' grasp, choking and retching. She coughed up a strange black substance that seemed to shimmer as it lay on the ground and on her lips. The vines all unwrapped themselves and slithered away, back into the hole they'd come from. "Nelly?" The other elf's voice was nearer now, and she could be seen running to where her friend lay on the ground. "Nelly! What happened?" She knelt beside her. "What is this stuff?"

Nelly looked up. Her eyes now glowed a fierce purple. "It is nectar." She catapulted to her feet and grabbed the other elf, hungrily pressing her mouth to hers and kissing her roughly. "You are adequate," she said in a strange voice. "You will join us."

"What!?" Screamed the elf. "No, I'll never-" Nelly, or whatever was controlling Nelly, shut her up by shoving her to the ground, ignoring the cry of pain. She used all four limbs to hold down the other girl's arms and legs. She went right for the boobs, sucking hard and biting her nipples. The elf moaned under her, her struggles getting weaker and weaker. Nelly abandoned her work on the breasts and spread her legs open wide, peering at her moist folds.

"You are sufficiently lubricated." She sat up and began to tease herself, drawing her fingers across her entrance, faster and faster until she stiffened and a massive cock slid out of her, shifting up until it left her womanhood exposed once more. It was huge and riddled with veins and pulsed like the real thing. The other elf screamed at the sight.

Aurum sat there, rooted to her seat. This was terrible, this was awful- but something about it beckoned to her. She glanced over to her Mistress, only to find those sharp golden eyes watching her already. She placed a finger on her lips in a shushing motion and turned back to the action. Aurum noticed… something in her pants. It was stretching the fabric tightly.

A scream from the stage wrenched her attention back to it. Nelly had penetrated the other girl's folds and was thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace, juices and blood flying out in equal measure. It looked like Nelly's friend had been a virgin. Had been.

Finally, she drove into her and grunted, the other elf screaming for her life. As she pulled out, more of the strange black stuff dripped from the elf's abused pussy. She laid on the ground, panting and groaning in pain- then stopped. Her face contorted and then relaxed completely. The strange glow around Nelly's eyes was in her eyes, now too.

A black shape emerged from the hole, coalescing into the vague form of a man. Purple orbs burned within the dark cloud of his head. The two elves instantly stood and knelt before him, inclining their heads in a gesture of respect. "Slaves," the shape said. "You now live to serve us."

"Live to serve," they echoed.

"You will provide the perfect bodies in which to grow our young."

"We will provide."

"You will birth our children."

"We will."

They all disappeared in the blink of an eye. The lights came back on. The show was over.


End file.
